


How to Art by Thorin Durinson

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Art Teacher, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Teacher AU, Art Teacher!Thorin, Artist!Nori, Artist!Thorin, Drama Teacher!Bilbo, English Teacher!Dwalin, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had moved from South Carolina in January when his older sister and brother-in-law died, leaving him to care for his nephews, sixteen year old Fili and thirteen year old Kili. Graduating online in the summer, Thorin is now teaching art at the community college next door to the boys' high school. Turns out, Thorin's old friend Dwalin works there, and his boyfriend is brother to Fili's best friend, Ori. To make matters worse, he and Dwalin share an office with the most stuck up adorable, drama teacher in the world; Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>Wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Art by Thorin Durinson

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do anything with this AU. Then my friend started talking about how Steve Rogers went to art school. I told him “DUDE NO I HAVE THIS AU WITH THORIN AS AN ART TEACHER”, and then he was like “what if Hagrid was an art teacher” and things just got out of hand.
> 
> Ships: ~~Do I have to have ships? (If this goes a shipping route, it will probably go the Thilbo route, and I can't write Bilbo for shit so someone might want to give me pointers)~~ Dwalin/Nori, Balin/Dori, probably Fili/Ori ~~, and Bofur/Thorin and probably Bilbo/Thorin.~~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothin' an' nobody.
> 
> Ages are also altered. Thorin is now the youngest of his siblings, a whole whopping 28 years old.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This isn't beta'd~~

Thorin sighed  as  he  heard  his nephews talk  loudly in excitement.  It  was  Kili's  first  day  of  high  school,  and  Fili  had concurrent  enrollment  this  year.  Being twenty eight  with  a sixteen  year  old nephew  and  a  thirteen  year  old nephew  was rather difficult, considering  he  just  got  out  of  university  himself.  But,  he  had managed  to graduate  during  the summer instead  of  the fall,  and  he managed  to  take care  of  them  just fine.  He  was  just thankful  that  Balin  had managed  to pull  some strings  and  get  him  a job teaching  at  the community college  Fili  would  be  going  to  for half  the  day.

“Alright,  you  two,  you  better  be ready  to leave  in ten minutes!”  He  called  to  them  from  the bathroom.  His hair wasn't  as tangled  as  it  usually  was, probably  because  he  had actually braided  it  before  going  to bed,  so  he  just  took  out  the braid  and  put  it  in  a low ponytail.  He brushed  his teeth.  When he got  to  his truck,  he fought  a smirk  his nephews bickered  about  who  got shotgun.

“I'm  _ older _ !”  Fili snapped.

“I got here  _first_!”  Kili argued.

“Boys, stop  it  or  you  both  get  to sit  in  the  back.”  That quieted  both  of  them,  and  Thorin  looked  at  them. “Who  got  here  first?”

“Me!” Kili spoke up first as Fili pouted.

“Then  you  get shotgun.  Fili,  you  can  have shotgun  after  school.”  Fili muttered  under  his breath  as  he climbed  into  the  back seat  and  Kili climbed  into  the passenger seat.  Thorin  got  into  the driver's seat  and started  his truck.

Pulling  away  from  the curb  where  he  had  been parked,  he drove  the  two towards  the  high  school, silently thanking  Mahal  that  it  was literally  right  next door  to  the college.  Fili  could walk  over later,  and  Thorin wouldn't  be late  for driving  his nephews  to  school.

“No fighting  today,  you  hear  me?  It's  the  first  day, I  don't  want  to  be pulled  from  work  because someone pissed  you  off.”  Thorin aimed  it  at  both  of  his nephews,  but  he  had glanced  at  Kili  as  he  said  it.  Kili pouted.

“He deserved  it!”

“And yet  you were  the  one expelled.”  Thorin  said dryly.  At least  they didn't  have  to leave town  like  the  boys, Dis  and  Vili  had  to  when  Fili  had gotten  into  a brawl  three  years ago.  That had  been disastrous. Poor  Kili  had  been  so furious  at  his brother, according  to  Vili,  for having  to leave  his friends. Hopefully  this  school  fared better  than  the previous ones,  since  now  they shared  a  school.

Pulling  up  to  the  high  school,  Thorin  put  the car  in park.  Kili leaned  over  and kissed  him  on  the cheek  and  Fili  did  the  same  from  the  back.

“Bye, Uncle!”  The  two cried, leaving  the truck  with  their backpacks  and lunches  in tow. Shaking  his  head  with  an amused smile,  Thorin pulled  away  from  the  high  school  and headed  next door  to  the college.  He parked  the truck  and climbed  out.  His  first class  was  in  room  two hundred  and sixteen  of  the Arts  and Humanity building  in  an hour.  He headed  to  where  his shared office  would  be ( which  was kinda cool,  if  he  were honest  with  himself).  He entered  the office  and  saw  two  others working  there.  He blinked, surprised  at  one  of  the  other staff members.  The  man stared  back, equally shocked.

“ _Dwalin_ / _Thorin_?”  They  said  together,  before  Thorin  began  to laugh.  Dwalin  got  up  and gestured  to  him  in silent asking.  He grinned  and nodded  and wrapped  his arms  around  Dwalin  as  the taller  man hugged  him.

“What  are  you doing  here?”  Dwalin  asked, “Last I'd  heard,  you  were  down south  in  Charleston.”  It  was  an honest question, unknowing,  but  Thorin  still winced, rubbing  the  back  of  his neck.

“I  had  to  come  up  in January.”  He replied, “When Dis  and  Vili...”  Dwalin  let  out  a sympathetic noise.

“I  heard  about  that. I  thought  Frerin  got  them.”  The taller  man  said, frowning.  That  was  another subject  Thorin didn't  want  to touch.

“He couldn't. I  said I  would.”  He replied, “The  boys  were  a  right mess  by  the  time  they learned I  was  their permanent guardian.”  Dwalin snorted  at  that.

“You  ever figure  out  your major?”  Thorin glared, despite  being glad  for  the subject  change.

“Fuck you, I graduated  with  an art degree.”  Dwalin stared  at  him  and  Thorin groaned.  A  second later,  Dwalin  was laughing  at  him.

“ _You're_  the new art teacher?!”  The other man in  the room gawked.

“Oh,  this is great! I thought  you wanted to be  a cop like Frerin?” Dwalin  asked, coming  down  from  his laughter.  Thorin  looked  away  from  his friend.

“Things changed.”  Dwalin seemed  to understand  that  something happened  while  Thorin  was  going  to  Charleston Southern  University.

“Thorin,  this  is Bilbo. He's  one  of  the drama teachers  here.”  Dwalin  told  Thorin.  The shorter  man nodded  at  Thorin,  who nodded  back.  He  was  about  four inches shorter  than  Thorin,  had blond, curly hair  and brown  eyes.

“A pleasure, I'm  sure.” Bilbo  said dryly.  Thorin smiled wryly, nodding  to  him.  He  went  to  the empty desk  that  would serve  as  his.  At least  he  could  do  something  for  the hour  that  he  had  to kill.  The  time passed  with  Thorin  and  Dwalin talking  about  what  Thorin  had missed  in  his friend's  life  for  the past  several  years.

Apparently  Dwalin  had graduated  when  he  was twenty six (lucky bastard)  and  had become,  of  all  things,  an  English teacher .  Then  again,  he  was  in  no position  to criticize,  since  he  was  an art teacher.  Dwalin  was  also dating  an artist named  Nori. Apparently  Balin  was dating  Nori's brother,  Dori,  and  their  little brother  was  Fili's friend,  Ori.  The  little  Ori  that loved  to watch  Thorin cook dinner whenever  he  came  over.

“Time  to  go teach  the  little shits.”  Dwalin snorted, getting  up  from  his desk.  Thorin snorted  at  his  old friend's statement, wondering  if  he  should  be worried.

“Have fun  you  two.” Bilbo snorted  from  his desk.  He  was  an interesting person,  that  was  for  sure.  The  little drama teacher  and  Dwalin  had done  nothing  but bicker  the entire  time,  with Bilbo  going  on  about personal hygiene  when  Dwalin spilled  some coffee  on  his hands  and  just wiped  it  on  his pants.  Thorin  kind  of wanted  to invite  him  over  when  he  and  the  boys  were mid-paint session  on Saturdays.

“Well, enjoy your free period, Master Baggins .”  Thorin chuckled, leaving  the office  as  well.  He  heard  a  humph in reply  and fought  a grin.

“I  know that grin.”  Dwalin narrowed his eyes. “You're gonna piss him off.”

“I  was considering  how interesting  it  would be  if  he  came  over  on Saturday  while  the  boys  and I  are painting.”  Dwalin stared  at  him.

“Oh dear  Mahal, you're gonna kill him!” Dwalin laughed, “Nori invited  him  to  his workshop three weeks ago and he almost  had  a heart attack! But you're getting kids  in  on  it!”

“Ah, yes,  Kili's taken  to painting rather nicely. I  think  he  just enjoys  that  it's  the  one  time I'll tolerate  them  being  an absolute mess  and  not worry  about  being presentable.”  Thorin grinned  at  his friend, stopping  at  his  room.

“I'll see you later, Thorin. I think Nori and Dori are going to want to meet their brother's favorite  after- school guardian.”  Thorin snorted.

“I hope  not!”  He replied, entering  his classroom.  There  were twelve students,  in total,  he noted  as  he  did  a headcount.  He smiled wryly. “Well, let's start  this semester  with  something fun, shall  we?”  He pulled  out  his pencil. “Pick  a partner  and draw  them.  It  can  be  any style  you  want. Cartoon, realistic  and  so  on.”  A lot  of  the students grinned,  but  one frowned.

“We're not introducing ourselves? We're not going to find out what you're going to teach us ?”

“I am  going  to teach  you  how  to art, hence  the  name  Art 101 . I am  Thorin  Durinson .  If  you  have  an issue  with  my class, leave.”  He informed  the younger  man calmly. “Now pick  a partner  and draw  them.” Snickers  came  from  several students  as  they partnered  up  and  began  drawing.

“Mister Durinson,  what  _are_  we going to be doing in this class, asides from drawing?” Another student, a small blond boy with big brown eyes, asked. Really, this child  was  a  twig.

“Eh,  some  drawing,  some painting,  some charcoal. I  kind  of  got  this job recently. Fresh  out  of  university.”  He  said, raising  an eyebrow. “I'm  kind  of  winging  it this semester.”

“Sweet!”  Another student cried.

“But  that doesn't mean  you  can  take advantage  of  that.  If I  give  a homework assignment, I expect  it done  by  the due date  and I  will grade accordingly.”  He continued  as  the students drew  their partners. “If  you miss  a class, you'd  better  have  an excuse.  If  you  don't,  then fine, I'm  not  the  one paying  for  your sorry asses  to  be  here.”

“You can't curse  at  us! You're  the teacher!”  The rude  boy  from earlier cried.

“We're  all adults. You're  in college. Unless someone  is  under eighteen, I  will curse.  It's  one  of  the perks  of  being  a college teacher.” Thorin stated, “Now,  are any of you minors?” Nobody raised  a  hand. “Then stop fucking complaining.” Laughter erupted  and  Thorin frowned.  What  had  he done  that  was funny?

=0=0=0=

Thorin's  first class  had  been interesting.  A rude art sob  and  the  little twig  boy  had gotten  into  an argument after Thorin  had explained  his grading system  and  had gone  to piss  while  the class was drawing ( damn  his  small bladder).  It...  It _escalated_   to  the twig  boy getting punched and trying to punch  back.  He  had ended  up kicking  both  out  of  the  room  and  damn that snob  was pissed  at  that.

His  second class  had  fared  better  than  his  first.  They  were quiet, probably  his 'we  need  this class please  be  an easy teacher' class.  Well,  if  they  did  the assignments  as  told, he'd  be  kind  to  them.  Most  of  them  were  just  out  of  high  school,  it seemed. Poor  children.

His  third class  was decidedly  a pain  in  the ass.  The  children talked  and  he  had  to prove  that  yes he  was  the  teacher and  if  they didn't stop  and  listen,  he'd flunk  their asses .  They  had shut  up  and obeyed  after  that. Thankfully.

He  had  a break  after  that,  for lunch,  and  had decided  to eat  in  the office. As he entered  the  room, he  was  a bit startled to find Dwalin  was talking  to  his  little twig  boy  from  his morning class.  The  boy  saw  him  and paled,  but  Thorin  just smiled dryly.

“I  do expect  you  in class  on Wednesday.”  He  told  the  boy, sitting  down  at  his desk  and taking  his packed lunch  from  his  school bag.  He really  should  get  a briefcase, rather  than  use  his  old  bookbag from  over  a decade ago.

“Yes'sir...”  The twig  said,  before  being shooed  off  by  Dwalin.

“Do I  want  to  know  what  he  did?”  Dwalin  asked, watching  Thorin  in amusement.

“He  got  into  a fight  with  another student  when I  went  to  the bathroom  to piss. Literally, I  was gone  for  five minutes .”  He replied, “I  had  to kick  them  out  of  the  room.”  Dwalin chuckled  as  he pulled  his  own lunch  out.

“That's unfortunate. Balin texted me earlier,  asked  me  to  make  sure  you  were faring alright  on  your  first  day.  You didn't  tell  me  you  just  graduated.”  Dwalin told him  as Bilbo entered  the office  with  his  own lunch.

“You  just graduated? Bloody hell,  how  old  are you?”  The drama teacher  asked, appalled.  The  young 'parent' snorted.

“I'm  only  two  years younger  than  Dwalin.”  He  told  the  man. “I'm  not  that  young.”

“Young  enough though.”  Dwalin replied, “I didn't start teaching  until  last semester.”

“I  also  had  to cram eight classes  into  one summer semester  online. I worked  my ass  off  to graduate and get a job as soon as possible.”  Thorin replied, frowning. “Mahal  help  me  when  Fili decides  he wants  to  go  to uni.”  Dwalin cringed.

“Rates  had  to  have  been horrible.”  Thorin nodded  as  a knock  came  on  the office door  and  a red haired  man  poked  his  head  in.  The  way  Dwalin lit  up  like  a child getting  his favorite dessert,  he  had  to  be  Nori.

“Are  you free?”  The  man  asked.  Dwalin nodded.

“We're eating,  but yeah.”  He replied, “Nori,  this  is  Thorin.  Thorin,  this  is  Nori.”  Nori smiled at Thorin,  before frowning.

“Wait,  Durinson ?  Thorin  Durinson ? Uncle  to  Fili  and  Kili  Durinson ?”  Nori  asked.  Thorin nodded.

“One  in  the  same.”  He replied, “I  take  it that's  a problem?”

“No problem!  My brother doesn't shut  up  about  you.”  Nori chuckled, “He's in concurrent enrollment with Fili this year. Texted me and  asked if he could  go  over  to  your  place  after  school.”

“Fili's probably  going  to ask  in class later  then.”  Thorin sighed, “Alright, thanks  for  the warning.” Nori nodded and Thorin  turned  his attention  to eating  as  Nori sat  in  Dwalin's lap.  He finished eating  in silence,  listening  to  the  other  three talk  amongst each  other.  It  was certainly  going  to  be  an interesting semester,  that  was  for  sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind? OTL


End file.
